Every Step of the Way
by Kayleen756894
Summary: Max still has nightmares of what her rewind powers had put her through, but as she wakes up with Chloe on one side of her and Rachel on the other, she knows that all of her hardships had been worth it. She was their hero, and they were also hers. Amberpricefield. Full of fluff and feels.


**A/N: I am appalled at the lack of Amberpricefield on here. HUSSLE PEOPLE, HUSSLE! lol no seriously though, I really do enjoy this ship. Life is Strange as a whole has touched me on such a personal level and I'm so happy that I finally get to contribute to this fandom. I wish Rachel had been alive in the main game because I am absolutely in love with her.**

 **I wrote this fic out of a sheer desire to see just cuteness and happiness between these three girls, cause they deserve it. If someone ever asked me what this fic means to me, I would tell them that this is what love is to me. Pure, deep, selfless love, a natural and carefree love, the kind everyone wants to have one day but it's so hard to find. These girls deserve it, so I gave it to them.**

 **The AU behind it is simple: Max didn't want Chloe to die so she found a way to go back far enough and save Rachel, and now everything is good and right in the world and Max no longer has her powers.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Life is Strange! This fic was written for entertainment purposes only!**

 **Enjoy everyone :)**

* * *

 **Every Step of the Way**

Max woke up first, eyes peeling open to see early morning sunlight fade through the American flag draped over the window, bestowing the room with a soft red glow. The smell of marijuana faintly lingered on the furniture from last night but it made Max feel safe rather than disgusted, because it reminded her that she was in her favourite place in the world with the two girls she had been willing to sacrifice everything to save.

With a drowsy smile and tired eyes, Max regarded Rachel on her left and Chloe to her right, both sleeping soundly while she was sandwiched between them on Chloe's bed. Both of them looked so peaceful when they were sleeping, like everything that troubled them just disappeared in their dreams—unlike with Max. She still had constant nightmares.

 _A gunshot. Flashes of red. A hand reaching out but not quick enough. Reverse._

 _Missing person posters everywhere. Broken bottles everywhere. A bullet ricochets. Reverse._

 _The roar of a train. Reverse._

 _No more blue. Instead a wheelchair. Overdoses on morphine. Reverse._

 _A dead body. So much crying. A shot to the head. Wants to reverse, but can't. So dark. Can't move. Can't see. Click. Click. Click. So many photos. Eat shit and die. Gets free. Reverse._

 _Sacrifice Arcadia Bay or Sacrifice Chloe? Can't choose. Not a murderer. Can't lose the love of her life like the love of her life already lost hers._

 _Finds a way to go back further. No more drugs at parties. Saves the girl which saves all the others. No more dead bodies. No more psychopaths. No more tornado. No more time powers. They made everything go to shit but she felt lost without them. What if there are more gunshots? More flashes of red? More bodies to dig up, then bury once again? What then?_

It was constant flashes in Max's mind. It was essential to Max to remember all those moments she shared with Chloe during that week, but it was a curse to be reminded of nearly everything else. Some nights she would wake up screaming. Sometimes she would thrust out her arm and when nothing happened she didn't know how to feel so she would just cry. Sometimes even the click of her own camera would trigger her and she'd suddenly be drugged in the dark room again, helpless to save herself or anyone else.

It was always hard, and it was always scary. She had seen Chloe die so many times and the smell of Rachel's corpse was still fresh in her nostrils. All of it was so recent that it still felt so real, like anything could be repeated at any moment, and it took a lot of coaxing to Max calm down.

But luckily she wasn't alone.

Originally Max had been sleeping on the other side of Chloe, but after the brunette's latest nightmare had woken them all up Max was shuffled to the middle and her girlfriends had her feeling safe in moments. Chloe had held her from behind while Rachel petted her hair until she fell back asleep. Because of them she got to wake up the second time happy and refreshed, basking in the warmth of their bodies.

Dog, she loved them so much. Even if she still had her powers she would never have enough time in the world to explain to them how much she loved them.

Slowly and carefully Max detangled herself from their limbs so she could sit up and stretch. She didn't look at the time. It didn't matter. Instead she turned to look down at her companions because they mattered more than anything else. She took in Chloe's soft snoring and the fidget of her fingers, as if she could tell, even in her sleep, that Max was no longer lying there. Her blue eyes shifted to Rachel, whose golden tresses fanned over the pillow messily yet still looked as beautiful as ever, her full, pink lips twitching upwards every so often. The 'Rachel Amber, Queen of Arcadia Bay' mask didn't exist during the times she was with Max and Chloe. She was... just Rachel. And just Rachel was so important.

Max wasn't sure how long she just sat there watching them sleep. It could have been forever and she wouldn't have minded. It was moments like these that were the most precious to her; when time stood still. When nothing else mattered except what was right in front of you. When words weren't needed to describe the sense of serenity. It was just _there_ , and it was beautiful.

Acting on an emotional impulse, Max leaned down and gently kissed Chloe's forehead. She blushed as she pulled away, knowing that Chloe would love the affection but Max wasn't used to acting on her urges so openly. Chloe and Rachel—especially Rachel—were the ones that loved giving and receiving physical affection while Max was the shy observer. She loved the attention as well, of course, but was always hesitant to initiate it even though her girlfriends were cool with it.

She was working on it, though.

With that thought, she kissed Rachel's forehead as well and could swear she saw the aspiring model's lips form a smile. Max let the kiss linger, because she hoped Rachel knew that she loved her just as much as she loved Chloe. Just because she fell in love with Chloe first and both of them were dating Chloe before they decided to also get together themselves didn't lessen Max's feelings any.

Rachel saved Chloe's life. Rachel was there for Chloe when Max couldn't be. Rachel helped bring Max out of her shell. Rachel was the best model Max could ever ask for concerning her photography. Rachel gave her butterflies. Rachel made her feel safe. Rachel reminded her every day that everything was okay now. Seeing her eyes, her lips, her hair, her face, her body... seeing her move and just be so _real_ and _alive_ nearly made Max sob every time.

Dog, she loved her.

Feeling tears build, Max wiped them away and hurried out of the room. She went to the bathroom and washed her face, staring at her reflection in the mirror as droplets fell off her nose and the tips of her hair. She brushed out the tangles, never breaking the stare-down with herself. She recalled looking at herself in this mirror before while she wore Rachel's clothes, that red flannel and rock shirt and ripped jeans. They had felt both right and wrong to wear. They didn't make her feel like Rachel, but they had made her feel closer to Rachel somehow even if she had never met her, thus making her feel closer to Chloe.

She was wearing one of Rachel's shirts now, like she normally did to bed. It was black with a blue bird in the middle to match that feather earring Rachel always wore, and just like Rachel with that earring, Max couldn't fathom wearing anything else.

She finally looked away from the mirror to find her toothbrush in the mess that was this vanity, layered with Rachel's makeup products and brushes full of blonde and blue and brunette hair. It made Max smile so hard her cheeks hurt. Even though Max and Rachel still had school and lived in the dorms, they were always at Chloe's on the weekends so their personal items had piled up.

Is this what it would be like for the three of them to live together?

With a bright blush, Max shook her head and travelled downstairs, but that thought clearly didn't leave because the next thing she knew she was cooking breakfast for her girlfriends to wake up to. Joyce and David were away on a getaway trip that they both so rightfully deserved so the girls had the house to themselves all week.

So for this week... yeah, they basically did get to experience living together on their own. Wowser.

The sizzle of bacon and eggs was so loud that Max didn't even register that someone had walked down the stairs until a figure was casually leaning against the entrance to the kitchen. Max looked over and felt her mouth go dry.

There was Rachel, relaxed as ever, in her matching black bra and panties that she fell asleep in. The tan skin of her shapely legs, toned abdomen and slender shoulders looked so warm and soft and her messy, yet gorgeous, hair was glowing as the sun managed to glimmer the strands from just the right angle. There was a mischievous twinkle in Rachel's hazel eyes—and a lot of love.

"That shirt has always looked better on you," Rachel spoke, her words soft and soothing like silk.

Max opened her mouth to reply but already knew that she couldn't. Her jaw hung open regardless. Rachel always went to bed in her underwear but... Max was mesmerized by her every time.

So much so that she forgot about what she was doing and was harshly reminded when a spit of grease landed on her arm. Yelping, Max took a step away from the stove and wiped at her arm with a towel, before resuming her cooking slightly farther from the stovetop than before.

Rachel giggled, melodic chirps, before she stepped behind Max and wrapped her arms around her waist, holding her close. "Good morning, my everyday hero."

Max sighed, leaning back into Rachel, butterflies already in her gut. Rachel called her that every morning after a nightmare without fail. The first time those words had reminded her of that monster of a man, but now they were the most endearing words Max would ever hear. Rachel was grateful for her every single day, because every single breath she took after April was because of Max. Max had suffered so much to save her, and to save Chloe, but Rachel always made sure that Max knew her actions were appreciated and worth it and _good_.

"I hope I didn't wake you," Max murmured sheepishly, cracking another egg onto the steaming pan.

Rachel rested her chin on Max's shoulder. "I don't mind being woken up by a kiss."

Max's earlier blush returned full force, and she turned even redder when she could sense Rachel smirk. "You felt that?"

"I would never miss a chance to score a kiss from Max Caulfield," came the smooth reply, along with a brush of lips on Max's lower jaw. _Christ_ , the things this girl could do to her without even trying. Her face felt hotter than the breakfast she was cooking.

Barely able to handle Rachel's full attention, Max quickly switched the topic. "Is Chloe up?"

"A dump truck couldn't wake Chloe up," Rachel laughed, giving Max space and going through the cupboards to find cups and plates to set the table, graceful as ever. Something about seeing Rachel do this simple and domesticated task made Max's heart tremble. The blonde looked back at her with another smirk. "Bacon definitely will though. Give her a few minutes."

Sure enough, as soon as Max popped down the toast, loud footsteps echoed from the staircase. And then Chloe was in all her morning glory, blue hair sticking in every which direction and her black 'rock chick' shirt had some drool on the shoulder. She looked sleepy, but so, so happy, her eyes practically lighting up at the sight of both Max and Rachel.

"What, no wake 'n' bake guys?" Chloe questioned with a pout, making Max laugh and Rachel shake her head.

"Last night's stash didn't satisfy you?" Rachel asked coyly.

"Like, never," the blue haired girl chuckled. "But I can forgive you both because of bacon."

"Told you," Rachel said to Max, chuckling to herself as she finished setting the table and pouring them all some orange juice. Then she sauntered back into the kitchen and into Chloe's waiting arms where the two exchanged a brief, sweet kiss. Max felt her heart melt at the sight. Originally the thought of sharing Chloe appalled Max, like she could never imagine being able to do so... and now she couldn't imagine it any other way. Rachel loved Chloe. Chloe loved Rachel. They both loved her. This timeline, this relationship, this love, was how it was always meant to be.

When the two girls pulled away Chloe asked with humour, "You two talking about me behind my back?"

"Only good things, we swear," Max said with a smirk of her own, gasping when Chloe gave her a quick slap on her ass. She blushed, but her smile couldn't be any bigger. "Jerk!"

"Oh you love it," Chloe laughed, stepping closer to Max. The blue haired punk towered over her by several inches, and her expression softened as she leaned in to kiss Max's forehead, the warmth of the gesture lingering long after the kiss ended. "Are you... okay? After last night?" Chloe winced, probably annoyed at herself for struggling to get the words out. Chloe often wished that she was better with words and with expressing her feelings regardless of how many times Max and Rachel told her they could always tell what she wanted to say, even if she had trouble saying it.

It was a particularly bad nightmare last night, but seeing Chloe and Rachel immediately come to her aid wasn't something Max would forget anytime soon.

"I'm okay because of both of you," Max replied, stretching up to kiss the same cheek she had kissed when Chloe was sleeping. The blue haired girl looked shocked, lifting a hand to touch her cheek that was slowly getting warmer.

"I know, I'm surprised, too," Rachel said, grinning as she ruffled up Chloe's hair further, the punk too stunned to even swat her hand away. Then Rachel's soulful hazel eyes were trained again on Max, and with both her girlfriends looking at her like that Max felt trapped, yet she also didn't want to be anywhere else. "Neither of us are complaining, as you can see."

Then Chloe's face lit right up, like the star atop a Christmas tree. "Hella yes! Max kisses are best kisses!" the punk declared before holding Max's face in her hands and peppering kisses all over her, making exaggerated kissing noises the whole time as Max giggled and playfully tried to shove her away.

Rachel laughed loudly. "Excuse you, I'm here, too," she stated, not even trying to hide that she wasn't offended in the slightest. Her eyes were sparkling.

"Yeah yours are pretty good too, Rachel," Chloe said offhandedly, glancing at her as she kept kissing Max 'cause she knew it would get a reaction. The blonde offered a mock gasp, holding a hand to her chest.

"Just for that I'm gonna drink all your orange juice." Rachel skipped back over to the table and picked up a glass, it didn't matter which one, and started downing it. Max could do nothing but watch the scene before her as she turned off the stove, her ears gleeful at Chloe's burst of laughter and her eyes hypnotized at how Rachel's throat bobbed as she drank.

"Woman! I will steal all of your bacon!" Chloe declared, and Rachel had to stop drinking and hold a hand to her mouth in case she spat it out from trying not to laugh. Chloe stole the glass and took a long gulp and the girls laughed together, sounding as joyful and carefree as the birds chirping just outside the window. They wrapped an arm around each other and practically had a contest of seeing who could take another sip without sputtering or spilling it.

Max's heart absolutely swelled seeing her girlfriends so relaxed and happy and alive, and the image burned well into her eyelids as she turned away to fill up three plates with food. She was the only one blessed to see Chloe and Rachel like this. Everyone else thought Chloe was some rash, impolite high school dropout; but she was kind, and really smart, and so loving. No one but Max would ever know that Chloe was willing to sacrifice herself for this town and everyone in it, even if that meant she never got to escape it like she always wanted. And everyone else thought that Rachel was the image of perfection for the wrong reasons, or they believed all those awful rumours spread about her at Blackwell; but Rachel was so hardworking and down to earth, and she had the biggest heart Max had ever seen. When Rachel smiled, she _smiled_. You could just feel how happy she was, and how happy she was to be near you.

No one would ever know these things about her girlfriends. That was somewhat sad, but it was also okay because Max understood these things, and they didn't need to be understood by anyone else. Max would do everything she could to support them and love them and treat them right, even if she didn't have her powers anymore. She used to think those powers were the only thing that made her special, but over time Chloe and Rachel had taught her otherwise.

Her hipster catchphrases made them laugh, even when they were upset. Both of them couldn't praise her photography enough; they had no doubt Max would get super famous for her talent one day, even when Max doubted herself. They loved it when she played guitar for them, saying it was even more calming than getting high. She asked the hard questions that other people were afraid to ask. She was able to keep them stable when Chloe and Rachel liked to raise hell, creating the perfect dynamic between the trio.

She was special to them just like they were to her.

With a smile, she brought the food over to the table, which calmed her girlfriends down as they all took a seat, Max on one side of the table with Chloe and Rachel on the other.

"Looks good, Max," Rachel commented kindly.

Max waved off the compliment. "It's nothing compared to what Joyce could do."

"Dude. Irrelevant. FOOD!" Chloe stated, already stuffing her face and getting crumbs all over her clothes. Max and Rachel chuckled, amused and in love, before they began eating at a more controlled pace. There were constant sounds of cutlery clinking on plates and juice being slurped and Chloe attempting to talk with her mouth full and Rachel rubbing her back when the blue haired girl ate too much at once, and Max enjoyed every moment.

Chloe finished miles ahead of her girlfriends, leaning back in her wooden chair and patting her belly. "That was amazeballs, Max. I wish you two could get out of Blackhell already so we could do this every morning."

"Or you could come back and try to graduate," Rachel teased with a nudge, but there was a hint of realness there.

"Okay Mom," Chloe groaned, sticking her tongue out at Rachel, who in turn swiped at it with her own tongue, making Chloe laugh. The punk gently slapped the aspiring model's arm, causing Rachel to do the same, which then made Chloe follow up on her promise to steal Rachel's bacon and she stuffed the largest piece in her mouth before Rachel could protest.

"I agree."

Max didn't even realize she had said the words aloud until her girlfriends quit play-fighting and stared at her. It was silent for a moment other than Chloe's large gulp of bacon.

"Agree with what?" Rachel asked. "That Chloe should go back to school? 'Cause she should." The blonde grinned when Chloe tried to kick her leg under the table.

Max laughed. "That too. You're super smart Chloe, especially with science. And you're such a talented artist. I've seen your tattoo designs. I know you could do so well." Chloe bit her lip and looked away, like she always did when she didn't know how to respond to something that didn't call for her infamous Price Snapbacks. "What I mean is..." Max licked her lips, suddenly nervous, and couldn't make eye contact with either girl. "Later on in life, when we're older and school is done. Every morning... I'd love for it to be like this. For us to wake up together, and I'd cook you both breakfast every day, and even if things got hard sometimes it would be okay because we'd have each other. I... I really love both of you."

Max chomped on her tongue, staring wide-eyed down at her plate filled with the remnants of toast crumbs and egg yolk. She said way more than she had intended to. She meant every single word but... she may had come on too strong. The three of them really hadn't been together all that long and that almost sounded like a marriage proposal. Which was appealing to think about—Chloe and Rachel in wedding dresses, hell, or suits, they'd look amazing either way—but, again, too strong and too soon.

But, similarly, Max knew all too well how much it hurt when you lost your chance to say something. She didn't have her time powers anymore. She couldn't take back anything she said, nor could she go back and say something she should have said. She still felt pain when she remembered on that tragic Friday when the storm hit that Chloe told her that she loved her and Max, so overwhelmed, so heartbroken, couldn't even say it back to Chloe in what could have potentially been her final moments.

So, now, in this perfect timeline, she really needed to ensure her girlfriends knew that her love for them was unparalleled.

Anxious yet determined, Max looked up... and was pleasantly surprised at the blushes that had spread on both Chloe's and Rachel's faces. Chloe's jaw had dropped adorably, like she couldn't even remember how to function, and Rachel was speechless, which was a rarity. In fact, the only time Max had ever seen her stunned to silence was when Max told her what she had gone through to save her.

Max's face reddened under their prolonged gaze, not sure what to say. She fidgeted, playing with the hem of her shirt, hoping one of them would break the silence soon.

Rachel recovered first, gracefully stepping around the table to wrap her arms around Max's shoulders from behind. Max felt the gentle pressure of her breasts against her upper back and the warmth of Rachel's breath against her neck.

"I love you too, Max," she murmured softly into Max's ear. Her voice almost sounded watery, but all of Max's senses suddenly felt on fire so it was impossible to only focus on her hearing. All she could do was smile and nod, absorbing every word. She placed a kiss on the black star tattoo on Rachel's wrist and the blonde gave her an appreciative squeeze.

That seemed to snap Chloe out of her trance because the blue haired girl's chair screeched back so she could crawl under the table and lay her chin on Max's lap. "The same goes for me, Max," she said, looking up at Max with so much hope and joy and every other positive thing that Chloe deserved to feel. "I'll always love you."

Max's heart pounded painfully in her chest. Those four words were an echo of the previous Chloe and, just like that time, they brought Max equal amounts of love, happiness and bittersweet sadness. She wished she had been able to say it back the first time. She wished she wasn't always such a coward. She had abandoned Chloe five years ago and she had abandoned her then.

But not this time. Not anymore.

Max smiled down at Chloe, running her fingers through that cobalt hair that Max adored more and more each day. Chloe returned the smile, and that along with the way Rachel was holding her and kissing her head made it hard to remember how to breathe. But she forced herself to do so, because there was a place she had a sudden desire to visit.

"Can we go to the lighthouse?"

Chloe didn't look surprised by the request. The look in her eyes welcomed the idea, in fact. Chloe loved that place as much as she did. It was a memory to them in more ways than one.

"Did you want to take pictures?" Rachel asked gently. "The golden hour is long gone, but I guarantee you I'm more vibrant than the sun."

Max giggled, stroking Rachel's arm. "I know you are. And I could. I bring my camera with me everywhere, anyway. But mostly I just want to... be there."

Chloe nodded, understanding immediately. "Alright nerds, let's change and head out!"

"Hmmm, I don't know," Rachel drawled, leaning down so she was eye level with Chloe. Her grin turned sultry. "I feel like neither of you would complain if I stayed in my underwear all day."

Max gulped, those words making her quiver even though they were more directed at Chloe, and cursed inwardly because the blonde no doubt felt every tremble of her body. And it clearly affected the blue haired girl more, because she jolted in either surprise or excitement and banged the back of her head on the wooden table, clattering all the dirty utensils above.

"Fuckin' shitballs!" Chloe swore, cradling her head as she scampered out from under the table. Rachel was laughing at her playfully, earning her a glare and a pout. "You're an asshole, Rach. Go suck a dick."

The blonde's seductiveness remained present. "I would if either you or Max had one."

That provided both Rachel and Max with the generous offering of a beet red Chloe Price, who muttered a shy, "Anyway," before hurrying up the stairs. Rachel chuckled again. Max had heard her laugh so much already today and it was just... beautiful. There was no better sound in the world, except for when Chloe was laughing with her.

Rachel held out her hand for Max and the brunette accepted, her stomach doing flips as the blonde interlaced their fingers and led them up the stairs. They all changed their clothes in Chloe's room, laughing as the cobalt haired girl struggled to find her beanie amongst the piles of empty beer bottles and dirty garments. Rachel had time to apply her makeup, perfect eyeliner and eyeshadow and toner as always, and after leaving the dirty dishes in the sink to soak and locking up the Price household the three quickly headed out.

Max always felt safe in Chloe's truck even though it looked like a deathtrap to outsiders. It felt homey to her, though. Unique, vintage, and so definitely Chloe, and the girl was a surprisingly good driver when her negative emotions weren't in overdrive. And ever since getting together with Rachel and Max, well, Chloe had never been happier.

Max was once again sandwiched between her two girlfriends, with Chloe in the driver's seat and Rachel on her right. Chloe's hand rested on Max's thigh, her thumb gently stroking along her jeans while Rachel rested her head on Max's shoulder, giving her a generous whiff of the vanilla perfume she had applied after breakfast. Chloe smelled like smoke and weed and men's cologne in contrast, and it was amazing.

The entire drive was quiet, letting Max enjoy the scents and the closeness of her girlfriends as she watched the beautiful little fishing town of Arcadia Bay pass her by. Blackwell, The Two Whales, the suburbs, the parks, the beach, and every single friendly, rude, flirty, shy, carefree and serious person who lived there.

Everything was so beautiful and alive.

They parked in the beach parking lot and hiked their way up the hilltop to the lighthouse. It was Max's favourite place other than Chloe's room, but only when she came here with her girlfriends. If she came here alone, she knew she wouldn't be able to stop picturing the storm; the logs that nearly crushed her; the lighthouse that nearly crumbled on her; the storm that could have stolen the life of thousands; that butterfly photo that started everything.

But as Chloe and Rachel held each of her hands as they made their way up the final hill, she felt nothing but safe.

Max glanced at the stump that read 'Max + Chloe BFF Pirates 2008' and briefly reminisced to her childhood when she and Chloe would always play pirates up here. She missed those days when things were simple, but as she glanced further down the stump she knew she wouldn't want things to be any other way than how they were right now.

Underneath was carved 'Max + Chloe + Rachel GFF Heroes 2013.' Chloe and Rachel had surprised her with it one day and she cried.

The three of them walked over to the bench and as they walked Max was struck with the image of Chloe sitting there in the previous timeline, the sunset making her glow like the angel she was and continued to be. She remembered taking a picture of her, the first one she had taken of Chloe since coming back to Arcadia Bay, and the camera flash didn't even make Chloe flinch. Even after five years, she was still used to Max's constant photos and had no quarrel being in them—especially if she had the opportunity to photobomb her selfies.

She should get another photo of Chloe sitting there, even if it wasn't the golden hour. If Rachel sat next to her, the perfect lighting wouldn't be necessary anyway. It would automatically become the most beautiful photograph Max had ever taken.

But that wasn't for today. She didn't want to see things through her camera today. Every sight, sound, smell and texture she just wanted to experience for herself.

The three girls stood in front of the bench. They easily could have sat, but they stayed standing and stayed silent as they gazed over the beach and the gently rolling waves of the ocean. Seagulls were chirping and flying around. No dead birds. No washed up whales. No freak snowfall. No storm.

Just the morning sunlight marking a new glorious, miraculous day for the little fishing town that Max had come to cherish, for without it, her hands would be cold right now.

She squeezed the warm hands in hers, one with chipped blue nail polish and the other with pristine magenta, making both her girlfriends turn to her. Max's blue eyes flickered between them, regarding their relaxed expressions and the love in their eyes, and Max remembered another reason why this cliffside was so important to her.

It was here that she had her first true kiss with Chloe. Not because she was double dared to—but because she couldn't say the words, so she had to show Chloe that she loved her in the clearest way she knew how, so she kissed her. And in that moment, the storm suddenly wasn't so loud. There was no threat. No time powers. No mind-numbing decisions that would affect her best friend's fate.

It was just her and Chloe in their own moment of time, and it was beautiful.

And, similarly, this cliffside was also the first place she kissed Rachel. When Max had agreed to enter the relationship as Rachel's girlfriend as well, it was here she made that decision because no other place could suffice for something that important.

These girls were only alive because of her. In turn, that meant Max was only alive because of them, because she was nothing without them. It's possible she could've still been walking in this world and working on her photography and making friends, but without Chloe and Rachel she would be empty. Arcadia Bay was worth saving, was worth a new sunny morning, because of Chloe and Rachel.

They called her their hero all the time, but really it was them who saved her.

Overwhelmed by that notion, overwhelmed by love, Max momentarily let go of Rachel's hand so she could cradle Chloe's face and slowly, tentatively, brush their lips together, just like on the night of the storm, and just like on the night of the storm, the feeling of Chloe's lips moving against hers made the rest of the world nonexistent. Chloe gently grasped her hips, toying with her hoodie, pulling their bodies closer together. Max felt warmth blossom in her chest as her heart pounded strongly against her ribcage. She stroked Chloe's cheeks, her beautiful Chloe, and kissed her deeper, only pulling away when she felt a hand that wasn't Chloe's stroke her arm.

When Max opened her eyes Chloe looked dazed and pleasantly surprised which made Max feel like she could fly. She was still shy with initiating physical contact, especially kisses, normally okay with less of the intimate touches that Chloe and Rachel shared, but Max knew she would be ready eventually. For now, she just loved being close to them and seeing their faces light up whenever she made the first move. Every time she did it looked like they fell in love with her all over again, as if on a loop; as if Max still had a remnant of her power.

That hand stroked her arm again and Max looked over to see Rachel biting her lip and actually looking a little timid for once. Clearly she was hoping for a kiss as well. Max was happy to oblige, of course, and with Chloe's hands still on her hips she turned to brush Rachel's golden mane behind her ear and leaned forward. Rachel met her halfway and Max could feel the blonde smiling into the kiss. Rachel's lips were more daring, more seductive, and Max felt her knees go weak but she persevered, especially thanks to the support of Chloe's grip.

When they finally pulled away Max was out of breath and Rachel wore the happiest grin. The blonde smashed her lips against Chloe's, Max giving a breathy giggle at the startled look on Chloe's face, and then smiled as she watched her girlfriends kiss, completing their mushy trifecta.

"... That was amazeballs," Chloe sighed, a dreamy look in her eyes. "I'm literally the luckiest girl in the world."

"You sure about that?" Rachel chuckled. "I think I've reserved that title."

"Both of you are wrong, 'cause that title _has_ to be mine," Max said. Her tone started off lighthearted, but soon turned serious and her eyes lowered. "Even after everything that happened, after the craziness I put you both through, all the stress I continue to put you both through... you're both still here."

She was in Rachel's arms before she even finished speaking, with long fingers running through her hair. "You'll never be a burden, Max," she murmured sweetly. "You're the strongest person I've ever met. Even if it's hard to put your foot forwards sometimes it's okay, because I'm gonna be with you every step of the way."

Max nearly whimpered into Rachel's shoulder. "Really?"

"Really, really."

"Yeah Max, don't look so sad," Chloe chimed in, towering over her girlfriends as she wrapped an arm around each of them. She kissed the top of Max's head. "We're never leaving you."

Max gave a shaky smile, feeling too many things at once, encircling Chloe's waist as well as Rachel's so she could be as close to both of them as possible.

When Max was younger she never believed in the concept of true love, or soul-mates, or two or more people who were meant to be together. She had hoped to fall in love one day and have a family, sure, but she was never unrealistic about it. Fairytale types of relationships just didn't exist. Nothing that perfect could ever exist.

But the current Max believed in all of those things, because nothing could be more perfect than the love she felt emanating from all their strong, beating hearts right now.

"Damn right you're never leaving me," Max exclaimed, her growing confidence soaking up her forming tears. She gifted Rachel and Chloe both with a kiss on the cheek, before smirking up at Chloe. "Because if my Captain fails to perform her promised duties," Max let go of Chloe to hold her hand in front of her own eye, resembling an eye-patch, "then I'll have to throw ye overboard!"

Chloe gave a wide smile, suddenly full of such childlike delight, and did a mock-gasp. "Shiver me timbers! Not my First Mate!" The blue haired girl suddenly jumped out of their hold, laughing as she ran back down the dirt path. "I will not stand for such mutiny!" she shouted back to them, echoing amongst the throng of trees. Max and Rachel laughed, hurrying after her.

They were nearly at the end of the path when Chloe suddenly stopped and picked up a lengthy stick, holding it in Max's direction like a cutlass. She pulled her beanie further down her head, as if to be intimidating, but the wide grin on her face just gave Max butterflies. "No one's allowed to take me hat!" Chloe announced, faking an awful accent that almost had Rachel double over laughing. "Fight me, wench!"

Max felt thirteen all over again and wasted no time finding a stick to match Chloe's, holding it up defensively. "Avast ye, for I'm about to lay a smack-down."

Once Rachel was safely out of harm's way, Max and Chloe smacked their makeshift weapons together, laughing and fumbling and making ridiculous battle cries all the while. Each loud strike echoed on the trees, squirrels and chipmunks scurrying to find shelter from the teens. Eventually Chloe was able to swipe Max's stick and the brunette yelped, suddenly on the run from her best friend who chased her around, making a comical yell as she wildly waved both sticks in the air.

When Chloe finally caught her Max cried out in surprise and fell to the ground, dirtying her hoodie and jeans but she didn't care, and Chloe was quick to follow. Both of them were breathing hard from exertion but they were still laughing because everything was just so... _good_ right now. This was how life was supposed to be; fun, carefree, full of freedom and happiness and love.

And as Max looked up as Chloe loomed over her, trapped between her arms, trapped within her gaze, she knew that everything had been worth it. Every hard decision, every fuck up, every rewind and all the torments of each one.

It was all worth it for the loving look Chloe was giving her right now.

Chloe leaned down to kiss her, sweet, chaste, caring, and it was everything Max had ever wanted. The coldness of Chloe's bullet necklace brushed her chin and Max was quick to rub it, squeeze it, and tug it to pull Chloe just an inch closer. Chloe smiled against her lips, just as Rachel had, and Max knew it was high on her list of favourite things about her girlfriends. There were so many favourite things it was hard to pick favourites out of the favourites.

But having Chloe kiss her so sweetly just because she felt like it, just because she was happy and in love... yeah. That was one of Max's favourite things.

" _Ahem_."

Both girls slowly, unwillingly, split apart to look over at the voice. Rachel had planted herself on the rusting metal fence that led down to the parking lot, swinging her legs back and forth. She was staring right at them, mischief painting her whole expression.

"Now that you two scallywags are done," she said, her tone husky as she played with her feather earring, "I feel it is best I remind you that I am the Quartermaster of this pirate crew, which means I get to decide who gets fair share of the booty." The blonde climbed over to the other side of the fence and made sure she had Max and Chloe's wholehearted attention before she firmly smacked her own ass. "Which means you two better hurry up or neither of you are getting any."

With a playful parting smile, Rachel walked down towards the parking lot, swaying her hips all the while.

For a moment, between Max and Chloe, nothing could be heard other than the chirping birds and the wind whistling through the trees. And then, just as quickly, Chloe's face brightened as if she had just snapped out of a trance.

"Our fair lady beckons us!" Chloe shouted, hastily lifting Max into her arms bridal-style like she weighed nothing at all. "Come, First Mate! Let us split that booty!"

"C-Chloe!" Max sputtered, embarrassed but so happy and safe in Chloe's arms, and her own wrapped around Chloe's neck on instinct. All she could do was laugh as Chloe tried her hardest to get them to catch up to Rachel. She almost tripped several times and that just made things even funnier. Every so often Rachel would turn back at them and either wink or giggle, or both, and it made Max's heart race just as much as the wonderful sound of Chloe's own next to her ear.

Max knew the hard times weren't over. She knew her nightmares would still be plentiful, she knew bad people still existed in the world, and she knew that the three of them would, very soon, need to start considering their futures. So much of Max's future was unknown to her, and she felt naked without her time powers to help her remedy any potential problems.

But one thing that wasn't unknown was that she would be with Chloe and Rachel. She loved them so much, and they loved her, too. They were each other's heroes. Max had gone back in time so much, sacrificed so much, in order to save them and have them here with her just to celebrate and enjoy the little things in life like cooking breakfast in their nightclothes and playing pirates like they were kids, and Max knew she would go through all those hardships again if it meant protecting her girlfriends.

Max met Rachel's gaze and felt Chloe hold her tighter, and Max knew that no matter what reality, what future, what timeline, she was sure of one thing.

She would walk with them every step of the way.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks to everyone for reading! I hope you all enjoyed and it fulfilled your fluffy desires. Reviews are always welcome and appreciated :)**


End file.
